Dan Phantom: The New Beginning
by rise-with-the-fallen1
Summary: His family has disowned him. His friends have betrayed him. With nothing left for him in Amity Park he disappears. 2 years later he returns but he isn't the same. He's turned into the 1 person he swore he'd never become. Now comes the beginning of the end
1. Accident

_**Dan Phantom: The New Beginning**_

This is my first fanfic so enjoy and review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1 - Accident**

It had been a long day for 14 year old Danny Fenton. 3 ghosts showed up at school, Valerie tried to kill him again, Dash had bullied him as usual, and to top it all off Mr. Lancer had just given him a week of detention for being late to class. Any other day this would have been a typical day for him but unfortunately his 2 best friends refused to speak with him. He had tried to apologize to them but they had simply given him the cold shoulder. He sighed as he recalled the events of the previous day...

_**(Flashback)**_

Danny, Sam and Tucker were walking home from school talking when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Great," muttered Danny as he ran off in a dark alley to transform. "I'm Going Ghost!" he yelled as his hair changed from black to white and his eyes from blue to emerald green. His normal attire also transformed into a black HAZMAT suit with a DP emblem. He was no longer _Danny Fenton_ but _Danny Phantom._

He reappeared behind Sam and Tucker in time to see a ghost with glowing red eyes, a dark black cloak covering his entire body and a wooden staff.

"Who the heck are you?" questioned Danny flying up to meet his enemy.

"Shadow," replied the ghost suddenly charging up his staff and unleashing a red ectoplasmic beam towards Danny.

Danny simply formed a shield to reflect the attack. "Yea, whatever. You can't even hurt me," grinned Danny charging up a green ecto-beam and launching it at Shadow. Shadow dodged and charged up his staff once again. "Who says I'm here to harm you?" retorted Shadow aiming his staff in the direction of Sam and Tucker and releases his beam.

"No!" yelled Danny flying over to shield them from the attack but he was too late and the blast hit them dead on and they flew backwards 20 feet. Shadow smiled and disappeared.

Danny rushed over to his friends and gasped at their appearances. Both were badly burned with a couple deep cuts and bruises but surprisingly conscious.

"No." he whispered again, his eyes swelling with tears as he kneeled down to help them.

"I'm so sorry you guys," he cried.

_"Yeah, like that's gonna help us,"_ hissed Sam as she lifted her head up glaring at the ghost boy.

"What?" said Danny, completely shocked by the coldness in her voice.

"We can't all have super-fast healing like _you_," hissed Tucker.

"I said I was sorry," replied Danny.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it!" yelled Sam. "Everyday we do this. We barely get enough sleep, our grades are suffering and to top it all off we've become targets for your enemies all because of _you_ and _your stupid powers!" _she screamed.

"Don't even bother talking to us anymore Danny," she hissed. "We are _through!_"

Danny took a step back, stunned by their actions. He knew they'd be upset but he never expected them to end their friendship over this or anything. He always thought they'd be friends forever.

He looked over at his former friends as they slowly began to get up and walk in the other direction.

"Guys, wait." he pleaded but they ignored him and continued walking. Sighing he crossed the street and began to walk in the direction of his home hoping things would go back to normal by the next day or two.

He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't heard Jazz driving her car beside him. She couldn't take it anymore and called out to him, "Hey little brother. What's wrong?"

Finally he looked up and saw her staring at him. "Oh, hi Jazz. I just got into a fight with Sam and Tucker, that's all."

Jazz noticed he wasn't telling the whole truth and began to question him. He finally caved and told her the entire story. Of how Shadow had attacked his friends and how they had wanted nothing to do with him. When he was finished Jazz had her mouth open wide. After about 2 minutes she began to speak. _"How could you?"_ she glared.

"What?" asked Danny, stunned again at how everyone had started turning on him. He had been hoping for some sympathy or advice from Jazz. He got no such thing.

_"How could you?" _she repeated. "I thought you were supposed to protect them!"

"I tried, Jazz. I wasn't fast enough!"

"Or maybe you just weren't good enough! I thought you were better than this but I guess I was wrong. _You're just like all the other evil ghosts,"_ she hissed.

"Jazz," sighed Danny as he began to walk towards her.

"No," she replied sticking her hand in front of him and motioning for Danny to stop and he did. "Just stay away from me. Stay away from all of us. Who knows who you'll hurt next," she spat and with that she sped off towards their home leaving Danny in the dust feeling more alone than ever.

_**(End Flashback)**_

That had hit Danny where it hurt the most. 'I never wanted this to happen' he thought as he continued his walk home.

He had just opened the door and announced his arrival when he was suddenly blasted by an ecto-gun and thrust out of the house 10 feet away. He groaned as he opened his eyes and lifted his head to meet his attacker. His eyes widened in surprise as he gazed at three figures standing before him, ecto-guns all-pointing at his head. He looked hard into their eyes before choking out 3 names.

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?"


	2. Banished

**Dan Phantom: The New Beginning**

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom, those rights belong to Butch Hartman.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Banished

"Mom? Dad? Jazz?"

"When exactly were you going to tell us you were a _ghost?"_ spat his mother.

"What?" asked Danny.

"Don't play dumb with me, Jack Fenton, ghost child. Jazz told us everything," replied Jack.

Danny was stunned. Jazz told his parents? But she promised, didn't she? "Jazz," he started but Jazz cut him off. "It's for your own good," she replied. We can't have you going around hurting innocent people anymore."

A crowd began to form around the family, curious as to what all the commotion was about. "Now get out of our town before we make you," stated Jack coolly as they cocked their guns and aimed. "We won't ask twice."

At this Danny just stared at them with his mouth wide open. Finally he spoke. "How can you do this to me? I'm your son, _remember?_"

"Now son of ours is a _ghost,_" hissed his father.

"You have no family anymore. From this moment forth you are no longer Danny Fenton. All you are is a _ghost,_" spat his former mother.

Tears began to swell in Danny's eyes. "No, this can't be happening. You were supposed to accept me," he sobbed.

"How can we accept a ghost who hurt Sam and Tucker?" Jazz glared.

"I didn't hurt them, I was trying to protect them and this town!" shouted Danny.

"_Liar!"_ shouted 2 voices. Everyone turned to see Sam and Tucker covered in bandages and glaring at the ghost boy.

"You hurt us and you know it," sneered Sam.

"I can't believe we trusted you," hissed Tucker. Before long even the crowd began to get involved.

"He's a menace to society," said one.

"He doesn't belong here," shouted another.

"He's a monster."

"A mistake."

"_A freak!"_

Danny winced at the last word. When he turned to see who said it his jaw dropped. "Sam? Why?"

Sam just stood there. "Because," she started, " It's what you are. A _freak._"

Danny couldn't take it anymore. He quickly got up and began running blindly down the street. He got about as far as 20 feet when a voice full of anger called out to him.

"_You lied to me!"_ the voice screamed.

_Valerie._

"No! Valerie, listen!" Danny pleaded.

"Save it _ghost! _This is over!" she hissed pulling out a rather large ecto-canon and firing it at him.

Danny barely dodged the blast as it grazed across his left shoulder. He winced at the sight of red blood mixed with green. He fell to the ground clutching his shoulder with his right hand and lifted his head to see his former family and friends aim their guns and shoot at him. He was able to dodge 3 of the blasts but he was knocked down by the other 3.

He closed his eyes and gasped for breath, praying that this was all just some horrible dream. When he opened his eyes he saw his father standing over him grinning from ear to ear like a Cheshire cat. ON his hands were the Ghost Gauntlets. Danny's eyes widened in fear as 3 giant claws appeared. His dad moved closer still grinning.

"Consider this your mark of banishment from this town, our family, and our lives!" he bellowed.

That said he lifted the gauntlets high above his head and brought them down with one fell swoosh. The claws grazed across the left side of his face leaving 3 deep cuts starting from the top of his left eye and continued down to the bottom of his cheek. Ghost or not these marks would never fully heal again.

Danny screamed in agony as the ones he once loved smiled and seemed to enjoy his suffering. As he held his hand to his cheek he felt the cold ooze of blood drip.

With tears in his eyes he transformed and took off flying slowly in the direction of a place only he knew of. He always went to the old, abandoned warehouse when he was depressed. The last few words his family had uttered would forever haunt his memory…

"_And don't come back!"_


	3. Old Enemies

**Dan Phantom: The New Beginning**

Here's chapter 3. Review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Old Enemies**

As he reached the warehouse he began to tend to his wounds when his ghost sense went off.

"Not again," he muttered as he searched for the ghost. As he turned his head he was blasted right in his face and blown back several feet. As he regained his composure he lifted his head and choked. Hovering above him were all of his ghostly enemies he knew and about a million he didn't.

"Tell me Daniel, how does it feel to be hated by the entire town _**and **_shunned by your own family hmm?" Plasmius snickered.

"Who did you think you were?" questioned Spectra. "Did you actually think you were a hero? No. All this time you were just a creepy little boy with creepy little powers."

"And what happened to your face, ghost child? It seems you have a small scratch," Skulker mocked.

Danny watched helplessly as his enemies laughed. "Enough fooling around. Time to finish this dip-stick!" Ember shouted as two giant fists appeared from her guitar. They both reached their target causing Danny to fly backwards. Then all of his enemies began to join in the fight, attacking him mercilessly.

Skulker trapped him in a net shocking him; Plasmius duplicated his form and fired pink ecto-beams, Vortex struck him with lightning, and Johnny 13 ran over him with his motorcycle.

"Soon you will be nothing but a pile of ectoplasm, _just like Danielle,_" smirked Vlad.

Danny froze. Danielle was gone; he had failed to protect her. Tears began to flow from his eyes. He couldn't take this much longer; he wanted to just get away from the pain and the stress. "Anywhere but here," he whimpered. And in flash of light, just as his enemies began to strike the final blow, he was.

Danny woke up a few hours later wondering where he was. "Why am I still alive?" he muttered as he stood and observed his surroundings. It was a big city, not like Amity Park. There were tall buildings and many people. He was in a park of some sort. He walked over to an old man who was sitting on a bench.

"Excuse me sir, but what city is this?" Danny asked politely.

The man chuckled. "Indianapolis."

Danny gave his thanks and walked away. "How did I get here?" he mused once he was out of hearing distance. Then he remembered the bright flash of light and how, when he awoke, he was in a different state. "Huh, must have learned how to teleport," he chuckled.

As he continued his walk he began asking questions. "What am I gonna do? What am I supposed to tell my parents on how I.." Danny froze. His parents. He touched his face and felt the long scars running down his face; they hadn't fully healed. Everything began to come back to him. How his family had disowned him, how his friends had turned their backs on him, all of his enemies and… Danni. Danni was gone, she was _murdered!_

All of these thoughts and bottled up emotions started to build up and a voice long forgotten began to make itself heard. Darkness consumed him as his tears ceased. His sadness was replaced with rage, his love turned to hate. The more he thought of it, the angrier he became. Fueled by anger he began to fill every inch of his heart with hate.

The voice in his head intensified and Danny welcomed it, laughing as he imagined the ones who had hurt him suffering.

Suddenly he stopped smiling and screamed as energy engulfed him and started to change him. His snowy white hair burst into flames and his glowing green eyes flashed a menacing red with a lust for blood. His mouth formed a crooked smile as sharp fangs and a forked tongue appeared. The voice inside him laughed as thoughts of revenge clouded his mind. He screamed again as cracks in his face formed and his tanned skin faded into an ominous blue. With his transformation complete the screaming ceased and he smiled.

"They will pay," he vowed. He looked ahead at a martial arts academy and realized that if he wanted this to work he would need more training and power.

"They will pay," he repeated, "but all in good time."

* * *

The plot is beginning to thicken.


	4. The Return

**Dan Phantom: The New Beginning**

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next chapter so enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

**2 years later…**

A 16 years old male trotted along the streets of Indianapolis. Not many people knew him but to those who were unfortunate to have crossed him knew to never mess with him. His built had increased drastically in the 2 years he had lived on the streets. Muscles seemed to pop out of his body and his face held a stoic expression. He was a master in several types of martial arts as well as boxing and bodybuilding. His scars gave an extra menacing effect to the peculiar young lad. Even the police feared him.

He smiled as he continued his stroll; his raven-black hair had grown down to his just above his shoulders. His hair blew in the wind and covered his icy blue eyes. He wore dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and a white undershirt. In the middle of the white shirt was an emblem. A DP emblem.

He climbed onto the motorcycle he had stolen a while back and began to exit the city limits of Indianapolis. Everything he had worked for and accomplished was for this day. For 2 years he had plunged his heart into the fire of combat preparing for this day. He had given up on hope. He had given up on love. He had given up on his family. _No. _Not his family. Not anymore. That part of his life was over, and this new life was just beginning.

He smiled again as he gazed at the open road that lay before him.

_"Amity Park, here I come!"_

* * *

Darkness overtook the growing town of Amity Park. As the sun set the ghouls came out and began roaming the streets. With the ghost boy gone there was nothing to stop them from haunting the town. Well, except for the Fentons' of course. But weren't formidable enough to stop them.

On the outskirts of the town 3 figures smirked as they reminisced of how, on this very day, the town savior had vanished. How everyone had turned on him, even those he cared for most. They laughed at the coward.

_The ghosts despised him and the humans wanted him captured. The hate towards the halfa was the one thing both humans and ghost had in common. A truce between the two was even conceived thanks to Vlad Masters. If Danny Phantom or Danny Fenton were ever spotted, both parties would team up and destroy him together. So far he had not been reported._

The figures stepped out of the shadows revealing none other than Johnny 13, Kitty, and Ember McLain.

"Things sure are better here without that stupid ghost boy messing thing up, right Johnny? Remarked Kitty.

"You bet Kitten!" grinned Johnny.

"Too bad we didn't get to finish the dip-stick off," Ember chuckled.

Their laugh was cut off by the roar of an engine, a motorcycle engine to be exact.

The 3 villains spun around and caught a glimpse of a young man on a motorcycle speeding towards them. His face was hidden behind a jet-black helmet. When he was within 15 feet of range from them he came to a halt and dismounted from his bike.

Ember began to study the stranger as he began approaching the 3 ghosts. He still wore his helmet but she noticed many other things. He wore blue jeans, a leather jacket and a white undershirt with a … DP emblem? That's odd, unless…. Her eyes widened.

'This can't be the Phantom' she thought. "Danny was shorter and this guy has tons of muscles.'

The figure continued on his walk towards them, oblivious of Ember's thoughts, until he came to a stop about 5 feet away and simply stared into their eyes. He saw fear, confusion, and nervousness. 'Good' he thought, 'just what I want to see.' He grinned.

The man continued to stare at the ghouls in silence until finally Ember spoke up, "Wh-who are you?" she stuttered.

The stranger chuckled at her confusion. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me, Ember. Because I certainly haven't forgotten _you,_" he replied coldly as he removed his helmet.

As his facial features were revealed Ember gasped. Her green eyes were locked in with icy blue ones. Not the energetic type she remembered, but cold eyes filled with hate. His jet-black hair blew with the wind. But these weren't what got her attention. No, it was the _scars_ that ran from his left eye to his cheek.

Realization dawned on her and she gasped. "Dip-stick?" Johnny and Kitty were just as surprised.

"Ah, so you do remember me," Danny smirked.

"What are you doing here, punk? I thought we ran you out of town?" Johnny snapped.

Danny's smirk widened. "What's wrong? Didn't you miss me?"

"Listen dipstick, I don't know why you want to bother playing hero again. In case you haven't figured it out yet, everyone still hates you. Even your family!" Ember spat.

Danny's expression turned grave and he lunged at Ember, grabbing her throat and squeezing hard. She tried to break free but his grip was too strong. She couldn't even go intangible. She looked at Danny in fear as he leaned in closer to her ears.

"Now what makes you think I'm here to do that?" he hissed as 2 black rings appeared around his waist. One traveled up and the other traveled down as he was transformed into Phantom.

Ember gasped as his transformation was complete. His hair consisted of white flames and his normally green eyes were a deep crimson. His jumpsuit was basically the same except for the cape he had obviously added and his bulging muscles. _And his skin was blue._

At the sight of the monster before them, Johnny and Kitty sped off on his motorcycle heading towards City Hall leaving Ember alone to fend for herself against Phantom's wrath. Phantom smiled as he watched them retreat.

"And as for my family," Phantom remarked turning back to face the frightened ghost rocker, _"I have no family."_ He smiled evilly at her and bared his fangs. He opened his mouth and wiggled his forked tongue at her.

She winced at the sight. "What do you want?" she whispered.

He grinned and leaned in closer. _"Revenge."_

With that said he took a deep breath and unleashed his most powerful attack… his Ghostly Wail.

Ember screamed at the power of the attack fired at point blank range and was thrust back by the force.

"_Now try and sing." _Danny smirked as Ember lay on the ground clutching her throat and gasping for breath. She knew in her heart she would never sing again. Tears flowed from her eyes and then everything went black.

* * *

_Review!_


	5. The Ultimate Enemy

**Dan Phantom: The New Beginning**

Thanks for all the reviews everyone.

Here's chapter 5. Read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

"_Hurry up Johnny!" _ordered a frantic Kitty. 

"I'm going as fast as I can," Johnny muttered as he rode on in the direction of City Hall where Mayor Masters was having a town meeting. Hopefully they could reach it there in time to warn the citizens of the approaching danger.

"**GHOST!"** bellowed Jack Fenton as he pulled out the Fenton bazooka and aimed it at Johnny.

"Whoa, hold up there big fella! We don't want trouble." stammered Johnny, putting his hands in the air as Kitty did the same.

"Well what do you want?" demanded Vlad, clearly annoyed that his meeting was interrupted.

"It's _Phantom,_" Kitty spat, _"he's back!"_

The crows gasped at the mention of the name of the former hero and even Vlad seemed taken back that he would dare show his face in the town that shunned him. It didn't last long however as Vlad quickly regained his composure.

"Don't worry about him. We can deal with that pitiful excuse for a creature when he dares show his face," stated Vlad.

"You don't understand," Kitty argued, "he's _different._"

Vlad ignored her. "Now that we know Daniel is here we can capture him and destroy him for good. Once that is done this world will be a much better place."

The crowd cheered for Vlad as he bowed. Johnny and Kitty looked at each other nervously, knowing all to well that this wouldn't be as easy as Vlad made it out to be. Before long, however, they were cheering with the crowd as well.

A sudden deep, evil laugh echoed across the town and sent chills down the citizens' backs and the crowd was silenced. Another laugh resounded, much louder and ominous than the first and Danny appeared from the shadows, in human form, his scars glistening.

"**YOU!**" shouted his former family, "I thought we told you to never come back here."

"Oh please," sneered Danny, "as if you stop me."

"Eat Fenton Foamer Ghost!" bellowed Jack releasing the weapon only to watch Danny smack it away with a flick of his hand.

"Fenton Foamer? Don't tell me you couldn't think of a better name, Jack. But, then again, you never were much of a thinker were you?" snickered Danny.

"Now Daniel, be a good little badger and just give up. You know you can't win, you never could," taunted Vlad and smirked.

To his surprise Danny smirked as well. "Is that so? Ember didn't think so," grinned Danny as he reached behind him and thrust a beat up Ember to the ground in front of Vlad. The crowd gasped as they looked at the former ghost rocker laying there as she gasped for breath and clutched her throat. There were bruises, cuts and burns all over her and it looked as if one of her arms were severely damaged as well.

"What happened to you?" questioned Vlad.

"Pha-Phantom," she croaked.

Vlad turned to Danny and frowned as his anger rose. "You will pay for this!" he shouted.

"I don't think so," Danny sneered as 2 blue rings appeared at his waist. When his transformation was complete the crowd gasped at the drastic changes that had taken place in only a 2 year span. Vlad was stunned as well at how the boy had changed.

The most shocked in the room however were Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. They stared in shock at the face that had haunted their dreams, the same face they had hoped they would never see again. They knew what this meant. This was bad, very bad.

Noticing their expressions Danny smirked. "What's the matter guys? _Do I remind you of someone?" _No one answered him and he chuckled. "It's funny, really. I swore to my family and my friends that I'd _never_ become him and here I am today more powerful than you could ever _imagine. _And I didn't even need Plasmius' help either," he explained in monotone.

Jack took a step forward. "Danny? Is that you son?"

Danny shook his head and glared. "Don't call me son, Jack. _I have no father." _He stated coolly.

Jack glared back and growled. Danny ignored him and turned to his former mother. "You said it so well yourself Maddie, I have no family and I have no friends. I'm just a _ghost_ in your eyes!" he hissed. He pointed to his scars. "These scars are a constant reminder of what you did to me. Of what you ALL did to ME!" he shouted.

He glared at them for a while but eventually calmed down and chuckled softly. "You know, you people are so typical. You find out your son is half-ghost and you attack him and run him out of town. Yet you let Mr. Masters here run your town."

"What does Vladdie have to do with this?" Jack asked.

Danny smirked. "Everything." He turned around and grabbed Vlad by his throat and sent shock waves through his body.

Vlad howled in pain as 2 black rings appeared at his waist. Slowly they traveled up and down his body transforming Vlad Masters into Vlad Plasmius.

Danny let go and flung Plasmius across the stage. He turned to Jack who had a face full of shock and confusion. "Now do you understand?"

Jack was astonished. First his son was a ghost and now this? He looked at Danny, then at Vlad and hung his head. "How?" was all he could manage to say.

"How?" Danny mocked. "How? How else? It was you! You and your stupid ghost portal. The only difference between him and I is that I used my powers to protect this town from ghost while your 'friend' used them for personal gain!" Danny screamed.

"But not anymore. I quit being a hero a long time ago. 2 years to be exact, and it's all because of _you," _Danny stated in monotone.

He turned back to his former family. They looked pretty much as they did 2 years ago except they all looked shorter to him. Although it could be the fact that he had grown taller.

He pointed his finger at them. "I'm not Danny Fenton anymore either. _Danny Fenton is dead._ You killed him."

He turned his back on them and faced the crowd. "Soon I will have my revenge and there is nothing you can do about it. Just ask Sam and Tucker," pointed Danny, "they know all too well what I'm capable of when I don't hold back." He smirked at the sight of so many terrified faces. "It is time I accept my destiny to destroy. Before long the Ghost Zone will lie in ruins and the human realm will be brought to its knees."

The crowd watched as the fallen hero vanished in a puff of smoke but not before shouting his final warning:

"Brace yourselves, because you've unlocked the Ultimate Enemy."

* * *

Tell me what you guys think and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can. 


	6. The Beginning of the End

**Dan Phantom: The New Beginning**

Thanks for all the reviews everyone and sorry I haven't updated for a while but its been hard with school and all. Anyway here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

Shadow smiled as yet another human fell victim to his devious plots. Like Spectra, he too fed off of the misery and misfortune of others. He took great pleasure in watching the lives of others fall to pieces because of his meddling. 

He thought back to that day 2 years ago where he had succeeded where countless others had failed. He had ruined the halfa's life and turned everyone he had once cared about against him. Not by a spell, however. No, everything that had happened was very real and very much their decision. They had chosen to discard him completely. All it had taken was a simple push in the right direction. Target his friends and seriously hurt them and they would never respect or trust him again.

He was impressed by the misery he had caused him although. The ghost boy's misery over his loved ones turning against him gave Shadow the greatest power boost he had ever received. It was no doubt that Phantom had a lot of strength and power.

Shadow chuckled as he recalled the ghost child's expression: a mix of shock, sadness, and confusion. "The poor fool never knew what hit him."

Still chuckling, Shadow floated throughout the Ghost Zone until he came upon a jet, black door with 2 red streaks that ran diagonal to form a giant 'X' in the middle.

As he entered his lair he was stunned to see it completely demolished. Many of his walls had fallen and those that were still standing had large cracks and scorches on them.

Smoke still surrounded the debris and it was evident that whomever had done this had done it recently.

His anger rose as he hovered over the destruction plotting his revenge. All of a sudden a crash was heard and Shadow spun around only to be blasted back by a rather powerful red energy blast.

"Shadow, long time no see. How ya been?" said a voice.

Shadow groaned and lifted his head to meet his attacker. Instead he saw the outline of a large figure hiding behind the Shadows.

"I swear when I get up I'll…" began Shadow.

"You'll do what?" snapped the figure. "Ruin my life? Too late."

"Who are you?" Shadow demanded.

Instead of answering the stranger threw back his head and laughed evilly.

Shadow shivered at the coldness of the laugh.

"Here, let me give you a hint," chuckled the figure as he began to ascend towards Shadow.

Shadow watched with nervous eyes as the stranger approached him. He gasped as realization dawned on him. There on his chest was the familiar emblem known to all ghosts and humans alike. The emblem of Danny Phantom.

"It can't be," Shadow murmured. This man couldn't be Phantom. This stranger was taller and muscular. He had fangs and a black and white cape as well as a head full of flames and cold, red eyes. Not only that but his skin was _blue!_ As much as hated to admit, however, the similarities were inevitable.

Shadow gulped. "Ghost child?"

Phantom smirked. "I was, but I grew out of him." Phantom raised his hands as red flames materialized and seemed to dance in his hands. "And it's all thanks to you."

Shadow cowered in fear, dreading what might happen next.

Phantom just smiled as the flames disappeared and Shadow breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't worry Shadow, I'm not going to blast you into oblivion… yet!" Phantom added with a smile. Shadow's expression quickly turned from relief to horror.

"I want you to suffer along with the others just as I have suffered. I want you to know that everything that happens next is because of your meddling," continued Phantom. "Before long both worlds will fall to my power and they will all suffer. Those who die will be deemed the lucky ones, those who live will beg for death. And when madness consumes their minds I will reveal those responsible. Then all the world will know whom to blame and I won't be the only one. After all, the ghost I am today is mainly your fault as well as the citizens and ghosts that dwell in Amity Park," Phantom spat.

Shadow stared in shock. Either Phantom had a really big ego or he was more than capable of obliterating anyone of anything that opposed him, even an entire army. But deep inside he knew the answer. He could feel the immensely strong aura of power and strength radiating from the half-ghost. Fueled with the anger and hatred that possessed him, Shadow shivered. He feared for not only his fate, but for the fate of two world and everyone in it.

"And before this is over, the world will know that I never wanted any of this. All I wanted was love and acceptance. But by that time it will have been too late and the consequences will be drastic," Phantom said sadly as his tone softened.

For a moment Shadow thought he saw Phantom's eyes flicker green only to have them flash back to red. "Too bad the world won't get a second chance," Phantom laughed. He continued to laugh and then he vanished from sight leaving Shadow alone to ponder his thoughts. He hung his head in shame.

* * *

The town was in an uproar with the return of Phantom and the discovery that Vlad Masters was the 'Wisconsin Ghost' as well. 

Many town members accused Vlad of deceiving them all and demanded he resign as mayor while others argued that the fact that Phantom on the loose and bent on revenge was more of a threat and they would need all the help they could get.

Vlad cursed under his breath and swore to kill Phantom the next time he laid his eyes upon him. Even with 2 years of training he still couldn't maintain Vlad's 20 plus years of experience, or so he thought.

Vlad slowly approached the microphone. He had been ordered by the town to explain himself.

"Yes, while it may be true that I am also half-ghost, unlike Daniel I have no need for revenge or destruction. I have decided to go on a quest to destroy Danny Phantom and redeem my honor," explained Vlad.

That said he took a step back and transformed into his ghostly alter-ego. He had just started to fly off when a voice spoke up and a hand stopped him.

"Wait!" pleaded the voice.

Vlad turned to see Tucker and Jazz beside him. Sam, it seemed, was in some sort of daze.

"You can't go," said Jazz.

"And why is that?" Vlad snorted.

"Because," started Tucker, "if you fight him, he will kill you.""

Vlad stopped and stared for a moment before he broke down laughing.

Jazz scowled and finally Vlad's laughter ceased but he continued to giggle softly.

"Daniel? Kill? HA! He's simply trying to scare you, Daniel couldn't kill anyone if he wanted to, let alone a ghost as powerful as me," scoffed Vlad who began to giggle again.

Tucker shook his head. "Then obviously you don't know his future as much as you think you do," he sighed.

At this Vlad and his laughter ceased. "What are you talking about? What did he do?"

Tucker looked up at him sadly. "He destroyed the world."

"And he terrorized the Ghost Zone," added Jazz.

"No one could stop him. He became the most evil and powerful ghost on the planet, even more powerful than the Ghost King," continued Tucker.

"_The Ultimate Enemy,"_ spoke Sam for the first time since Danny had appeared.

She turned to them, "We need help. **Clockwork!**" she shouted to the heavens. "I know you can here us, we need your help."

As if on cue a clock appeared as the minute hand rotated completely around and a portal appeared. A rather odd looking ghost with a staff floated out of the portal and approached them.

"You called?" he said calmly to Sam, switching his appearance from adult to an old man and then to a child.

Sam looked up at him, her expression fierce. "Help us," she demanded.

Clockwork's expression stayed emotionless. "No. I cannot stop the events that have already taken place. The future is set. Its safety is in your hands now."

Sam's expression turned to fury. _**"The world is about to end and it will be all your fault!"**_ she screamed causing the crowd to wince at her tone.

Clockwork, however, remained unfazed by her sudden outburst. His emotionless eyes bore into hers and she cringed. "No," he replied, "It will be your fault just as much as it is everyone else here. You were given a choice to forgive him for what was not his fault and you made the wrong choice. You caused him to hate and forget about love. You caused him to become what he is today. _You._ And now you will pay the price.

Sam winced but then nodded, knowing it was the truth. She shouldn't have betrayed Danny in his darkest hour and now she would pay for her mistake.

"But that wasn't all," added Clockwork and turned to face Vlad who held a look of bewilderment on his face.

"What?" Vlad asked.

"You broke the last straw Vlad. You destroyed the one person on the planet who could've saved Danny from the darkness and helped him live a life of peace and prosperity. I can tell you right now that she would have been the one person to understand and accept him had she survived. When you destroyed Danni you brought this mess upon yourself. Because of your actions he has become more powerful than any ghost in the world, even more powerful than his alternate future self, with 8 years less experience. As much as I hate to say this, I fear for all of you," Clockwork remarked.

"I don't understand," cried Sam. "If you know all this then why won't you help us?"

"You should know I cannot interfere directly," Clockwork replied. "You must clean up this mess yourself. And if you are to survive the disaster ahead, then the world will rise from the ashes once more and all the world will finally understand the true meaning of sacrifice."

No one spoke for several moments. There was nothing to say, yet so much fear. The town was at a loss for words as they realized this whole thing was because of them.

Sam stirred and broke the silence. "So what do we do now?"

Clockwork sighed. "The best you can do now is to build up your defenses and numbers. Once that is done you must simply wait and hope for the best."

He turned to leave but stopped and spoke again. _"And pray_. For this is only the beginning, of the end." Then, just as he had appeared, he vanished, leaving the fate of two worlds in the hands of one small town. He sighed. _This was not going to be easy._

* * *

Well there you go. I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can but it might be about a week before I find the time to update again. _Review!_


	7. Crossroads of Destiny

**Dan Phantom: The New Beginning**

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of its characters.

Sorry its taken so long for me to update. I would've done it soone but I've been really busy with school and other stuff. I'll try and update the next chapter as soon as possible, but for now here's chapter 7. _Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7 Crossroads of Destiny

Deep in the darkness of the Ghost Zone stood a giant castle adorned with hundred of clocks ticking away. Few ghosts dared to venture into the ghostly lair for fear of the mysterious figure who roamed those eerie halls. As ancient as Time itself, Clockwork was a ghost of unspeakable power. He was literally a Master of Time. _No_. Time was its own Master. Clockwork was merely its humble servant.

Clad in a purple cloak with his face concealed behind his hood and a Time staff in one hand, his dark crimson eyes focused on the screen before him. Events of the future replayed in his mind. _Destruction. Rage. Darkness. Torture._

People crying, pleading, _begging_ for forgiveness.

After what seemed like an eternity, the images receded and the Ghost of Time wearily closes his eyes.

Two more ghosts appear seemingly out of nowhere and approach the lone figure. These ghosts were known as the Observants and as far as Clockwork was concerned, their main purpose was to make his life a living _hell!_ Always observing yet never acting, and then picking him to do their dirty work.

'Perhaps that is their obsession' Clockwork mused as he turned to face them.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite helpers, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Clockwork mocked.

"Do not attempt to stall us with your mind games, Time Master. There is no time for it," snapped the 1st Observant.

"Time?" mocked Clockwork as he shifted into his ancient form. "You seem to forget that I am _made of time!"_

"Then I trust you are of the situation at hand?" questioned the 2nd Observant.

"Yes," Clockwork nodded as he turned to face his time mirror. The device whirred to life, and a picture of the citizens of Amity Park working together building weapons and gigantic towers surrounding the city, which would someday become a massive ecto-dome, much like the one in the alternate universe. The images soon faded and Clockwork turned to face them yet again.

_"So what do you want me to do about it?"_

"We've been through this before," the Observants whined in unison. "To save the future, Danny Phantom must _perish!"_ exclaimed the 1st Observant.

"Phantom must perish!" repeated the 2nd Observant.

Clockwork sighed. "You're repeating yourselves again." He stared at them for a moment in deep thought. Suddenly his expression turned grave. "You do know… that the world must come to an end someday… _don't you?"_

At this the 2 ghosts gasped and drew worried glances at each other and then back at the time ghost, fear evident in their eyes (or in their case, only eye).

Clockwork ginned at their expressions. "But try not to worry about that now, I already told you that I have everything under control," assured Clockwork. "Now, would you please _observe the door?"_

The Observants grunted, but complied.

The ancient ghost breathed a sigh of relief as he returned to his time mirror and it once again flashed images of what was to come. Images of sorrow and despair. Of distrust and forgiveness. Of hope, and sacrifice.

Clockwork sighed yet again. "Soon, young Phantom," he said aloud," soon you must make a choice. Try and choose the right one."

With that, the odd ghost faded from view. Danny Phantom, Danny _Fenton,_ was now at the Crossroads of his Destiny. Only one question remained. Would he choose right?

* * *

I'll try and get the next chapter up by next week or sooner. That's when the action really starts to pick up. _Review!_


	8. Dark Plots Brewing

**Dan Phantom: The New Beginning**

_Sorry the last chapter was a little slow, it was more of a filler chapter. This chapter will have a small battle scene but soon it will get really big. Anyway, here's the next chapter so read and enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: **Danny Phantom belong to Butch Hartman

* * *

Chapter 8 - Dark Plots Brewing 

_**The ghost brat was back!**_

Skulker had heard rumors concerning Phantom circulating throughout the Ghost Zone. Surprisingly though, it seemed that many of the ghosts were afraid of him. He didn't understand why until he saw Ember. _His Ember! _She was beaten badly and had a hard time conversing. Even for a ghost, it would take a long time for these wounds to heal, if ever.

Fire burned in Skulker's eyes as he saw his girlfriend looking so helpless and afraid. She flinched at every sudden movement or noise.

"That brat will pay for what he's done!" roared Skulker as he assembled his weapons and tested his now fully upgraded suit. "By the time I'm done with him he'll be begging me to hang his pelt on my wall."

_If only he knew._

Phantom sighed as he flew through the night sky, lost in his thoughts.

'Why did this have to happen? Why me?' he wondered as he continued his journey to nowhere.

'_Because life isn't all it's cracked up to be,'_ added a new voice. It was his voice, yet it wasn't. It was deeper and filled with malice. _'People trust, and betray. Love, and hate. Just when you think there's hope left, they rip that hope out of you and betray your trust. In the end, the only one you can trust, is yourself. _

For once in 2 years, Phantom ignored the voice and began to reminisce of times long past.

Doubt filled his mind. His heart was filled with hate but a small part of sadness clung to him, reminding him of the days when he was happy. As he thought back to the good 'ol days, he began to have doubts of bringing them the pain they deserved, and his eyes, his blood-red eyes, flickered to a bright-glowing green.

His thoughts were cut short as a bluish beam slammed into him and sent him back a few feet.

He growled not from pain, but from annoyance as his eyes flashed back to a deep crimson, and he turned to face the fool who dared to attack him. The only good thoughts he had left were pushed back to the deepest, darkest corners of his mind as he gazed at his long time rival, Skulker, and his hate was rekindled.

The self proclaimed 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter' was a little shocked that one of his more powerful weapons had barely left a scratch, let alone leaving any sighs of hurting his prey. Unfortunately, his pride was too strong and he stood his ground.

"Your ignorance amuses me, Skulker. I knew you were never bright, but I didn't think you'd be this _stupid!"_ Phantom exclaimed.

"Those are some pretty strong words, ghost child. But can you back them up?" Skulker roared as he launched a massive missile towards his opponent.

"Don't worry," Phantom smirked as he vaporized the missile with a powerful red energy blast. He turned to face a stunned Skulker. His snowy white hair flared and the flames danced with the wind as he duplicated himself until 10 Phantoms with hands filled with fire grinned victoriously against the now shaking ghost hunter. "I think I'm more than capable of defending myself."

The next thing Skulker knew, he was being pounded mercilessly by the 10 figures. They surrounded him and let loose an ear-splitting shriek that tore away at Skulker's suit until nothing but a glowing green blob remained. Darkness overtook him and he slowly drifted off into unconsciousness, with a smirking Phantom being the last thing he saw.

Phantom sighed as he looked at the pathetic excuse for a hunter. Even after 2 years and an upgraded battle-suit, Phantom was still forced to hold back.

He sighed again as he picked up the small ghost. "Don't worry Skulker, you aren't going to die… _yet._ Not without an audience, _a big audience!"_

Phantom then hurled the figure into the sky in the direction of Amity Park.

Phantom watched the shadowy outline of the ghost hunter until it disappeared from sight and sighed. Truth be told, he still had doubts of killing them all. After all, he did still have his humanity intact, then again, that part of him still ached with pain and had a thirst for revenge. Slowly, a grin spread across his face.

"_Time to make some plans."_


End file.
